Miscellaneous Moments
by bakayaro onna
Summary: These are the short ficlets - some silly, some serious - that do not fit in "The Mattress Manuscripts", with most of them starring Eiri and Shuichi. Story Five: Feel Your Love Tonight.
1. Story One: Stupid

**Miscellaneous Moments **

**By: **bakayaro onna

**Summary: **These are the short ficlets - some silly, some serious - that do not fit in "The Mattress Manuscripts", with most of them starring Eiri and Shuichi.

**Story One: **Stupid

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

**Thanks:** To imayb1 for awesome betaing!

**

* * *

**

Stupid

_A story from __**Miscellaneous Moments**_

Word Count: 400  
Started: 9/10/07  
Completed: 9/28/2009

* * *

I know people think I am stupid.

They think me stupid for sticking to your side, even when you verbally abuse me, tell me to go away, or physically push me out of the way.

They do not see what I see.

They do not see how you do not do that anymore. Well, sometimes you still do, but it is more of a knee-jerk reaction or an old habit over anything real. When you lash out at me, I can see your regret instantly flash across your face before your cold mask covers your humanity again.

I know you think I am stupid.

You think me stupid for sticking by your side, for being loyal, for loving to you when you think you are worthless and not worth saving. Or beyond redemption.

You do not see what I see.

Behind your eyes, I see that idealistic young man hiding, that loving caring gentle boy who still lives within you. I want to wrap that boy in bandages and love, stroke his forehead wrinkles away, hand-feed him strawberry pastries, cuddle him tightly and tell him he is cherished, but I know how much you will deny needing any comfort when I confront you.

Sometimes, I know you are being stupid.

It is not stupid for me to stick by your side when the nightmares take you, when brutal memories haunt you, when something seemingly unrelated sets off the alarms in your head... that is when you need me, even though you will snappishly deny it.

This is what I see.

You want to handle it on your own, to be the strong first son, the strong priest, but sometimes it helps to have someone close, to cling to in trust. When I detect you are being overwhelmed again, I make sure I am conveniently nearby, remaining quiet so you think I have not noticed the panicked distress in your eyes or your limbs trembling uncontrollably.

When you crawl into my lap and wrap your arms around my waist or lie down next to me on the sofa and rest your head on my thighs or grab me where I stand and hold me tight against your chest… that is when I know I am not stupid. That is when I know you need me as much as I need you.

And I love it, and you, when you are stupid.


	2. Story Two: Buzz

****

Miscellaneous Moments

**By: **bakayaro onna

**Summary: **These are the short ficlets - some silly, some serious - that do not fit in "The Mattress Manuscripts", with most of them starring Eiri and Shuichi.

**Story Two: **Buzz

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

**A note to my readers:** I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my little "Moments" and other stories. I wish you the happiest of holiday seasons and a joyful New Year. – bakayaro onna, December 2009

**

* * *

**

Buzz

_A story from __**Miscellaneous Moments**_

Word Count: 88  
Started: 2/8/08  
Completed: 7/14/08

* * *

Eiri was addicted to 'buzz'.

The morning's first cigarette flowed into his lungs, rushing radiating tingles through his chest.

Black coffee swirled through his system, brightening his vision and quickening his movements.

His pastry's refined sugary goodness shot prickles behind his eyes, waking his senses.

Beer crawled slowly throughout his system, incrementally elevating sensations.

When desperate for a stronger buzz, Eiri turned to the most undiluted and arousing stimuli he knew...

...his Shuichi, who gave himself unconditionally and was chemical-free.

And that was the best buzz of all.


	3. Story Three: Plastered

**Miscellaneous Moments **

**By: **bakayaro onna

**Summary: **These are the short ficlets - some silly, some serious - that do not fit in "The Mattress Manuscripts", with most of them starring Eiri and Shuichi.

**Story Three: **Plastered

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

**Posted:** 4/4/2010

* * *

**Plastered**

A story from _**Miscellaneous Moments **_

Word Count: 540

Started: 8/1/08

Completed: 3/7/2010

* * *

"Shut up! Shut UP! SHUT UP!" Eiri stomped off and slammed his study door hard enough to rattle the painting on the wall next to the door frame.

Shuichi sighed and shook his head. It had been a long time since they had clashed about Shu's kitchen ineptness, mostly because the singer's cooking skills had gotten much better. He had even taken culinary classes to hone his skills. Now, though Eiri was the primary cook in the family, Shu would take a turn when Eiri was close to a deadline.

This time, it wasn't because Shu had clumsily fumbled in the kitchen; he had not known Eiri had sharpened all the knives. Thus, when he applied his usual pressure to start his first slicing stroke, he lost control of the blade and opened up his left index finger the way he used to when he first bulldozed his way into the novelist's life and apartment.

His yelp had brought Eiri dashing into the kitchen. As soon as he saw the blood, the writer started his verbal abuse.

"What the fuck are you doing, you bungling idiot?" bellowed the blond.

Shu yelled right back, "You could have TOLD me you sharpened the knives, you prick!" gesturing to the bloodied knife on the tiled floor.

Back and forth they sniped, until Eiri left in a huff.

Shu pulled his finger out of his mouth, and after noting the slowing blood flow, walked back to the kitchen counter to resume his dinner prep. Eiri always stomped away when he realized he was wrong and refused to admit it. And he yelled because he cared. And he slammed his door so he could stew behind it like a bratty child not getting his way.

Sighing again, Shu picked the knife off the floor, quickly scrubbed it with soap, washed his finger, too, and attacked the vegetables with renewed vigor but more carefully, holding his cut finger up and out-of-the-way. It was going to take a little more time to get dinner on the table since he had to move a little slower due to his injury but it gave him time to work out a new melody in his head.

Suddenly he felt a sensation like a warm brick wall on a cool day on his back. Before he could turn around, a long arm snaked around, grabbed his wrist with the wounded hand and pulled his body against the taller man's form. Quickly, another hand appeared and gently wrapped a neon orange plaster with antibiotic goop around the wounded finger.

"Blood in my food is unappetizing," growled the "wall" behind him. "Besides, how are you supposed to give good hand jobs if you do not have any fingers, idiot?" He pulled up Shu's arm and softly kissed his bandaged finger. "Now be careful," whispered the low sexy voice next to his ear. The "wall" abruptly disappeared and Shu was once again alone in the kitchen.

Shu smiled at Eiri's way of saying he was sorry without having to force it out of his mouth vocally. He also knew the writer's study door would be open again, inviting him to enter whenever he pleased.

He kissed the plaster and got back to preparing dinner.

* * *

A plaster is another word for a band-aid© or bandage.


	4. Story Four: Fox in Socks

**Miscellaneous Moments **

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** These are the short ficlets - some silly, some serious - that do not fit in "The Mattress Manuscripts", with most of them starring Eiri and Shuichi.

**Story Four:** Fox in Socks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

**Posted:** 11/30/2010

* * *

**Fox in Socks **

A story from _**Miscellaneous Moments**_

Word Count: 200  
Started: 9/22/09  
Completed: 11/13/2010

* * *

Editor Misuki Kanna would have never noticed it except the cafe's glass tabletop allowed her to observe her impeccably dressed client cross his legs. She was taken back by the glinting sparkle and blinked in bewilderment.

"Yuki-sama, was that intentional?" she asked tentatively, tapping the clear surface with a well-manicured and painted nail and pointing through the table.

The blond novelist stopped drinking his hot coffee, looked through the glass and grunted.

"The brat likes to fuck with my dresser drawers, knowing I reach for clothes and dress without looking when I am half-asleep. He must have snuck these into my 'black' section. The little shit loves playing practical jokes on me."

Misuki gazed at the man's face as she heard the affectionate tone in his voice and witnessed his slight smile.

"Back to business," he announced before she could comment further, passing his next novel's specs and outline to his editor.

Holding the papers in-front of her face on the pretext of reading the rough draft, Misuki grinned at the now blocked vision of Japan's hottest, sexiest, most handsome romance writer, Yuki Eiri, with his elegant ankles encased in red and black striped socks embroidered with shiny silver skulls.

* * *

Author Note: _**Fox in Socks**_ is a children's book by Dr. Seuss, first published in 1965.


	5. Story Five: Feel Your Love Tonight

**Miscellaneous Moments **

**By: ** bakayaro onna

**Summary: ** These are the short ficlets - some silly, some serious - that do not fit in "The Mattress Manuscripts", with most of them starring Eiri and Shuichi.

**Story Five: ** Feel Your Love Tonight

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

**Thanks: ** Special thanks to Aja for blasting the evil passive sentence!

* * *

**Feel Your Love Tonight**

_A story from __**Miscellaneous Moments**_

Word Count: 336  
Started: 4/14/09  
Completed: 12/7/2010

* * *

Eiri knew he had just shocked Shuichi into silence when the singer got home that night. Eiri leaned against in the hall doorway, arms and ankles crossed, and wearing a truly serene look on his handsome face for the first time since knowing his annoying and beloved lover.

Trust.

It all came down to that one tiny word.

One tiny word with the power to hurt with such voracity that some never survived.

One tiny word that maimed, destroyed, crippled, bled one dry.

One tiny word with the power to vanquish evil specters, envelop negative energy, cure a tragically fragile heart hiding behind a well-armoured, secure bunker.

Eiri looked into purple eyes filled with undying trust and love he knew he didn't deserve gazing up at him and shivered.

That shiver shook loose something within. In wonder, he felt it fall away from his core and soul.

Doubt.

Doubt was gone. So was guilt.

He searched his lover's eyes, saw the realization and tears wash over them, covering their dark beauty with a glossy shimmer.

He felt his own tears start running down his face and through those tears saw his lover reach out and stroke his wet cheek.

Free.

When did it happen?

Thoughts of Kitazawa stabbed no more. They did lurk behind a stray thought of New York but no longer wounded him.

The pain no longer dogged him, or chewed on his heart.

Happiness and joy replaced heartache.

He could not remember a clear defining day; maybe it came from gradual changes.

Was it when he came home and found the man before him standing happily in the doorway, waiting for his presence to hold him again?

Was it when he let the warm forgiving soul sleep in his bed?

Was it when their names and initials both graced the apartment lease's pages?

He looked down, saw his lover's radiant smile and decided he could think about it tomorrow.

For now, for tonight, he wanted to immerse himself in his lover's unconditional love.

* * *

a/n: This originally was two different pieces I was playing around with, then realized they belonged together.

The rest of it solidified after hearing the song, "Feel Your Love" by Kim Sozza. (Look it up on YouTube.) The song made me think of Eiri pondering how Shuichi changed his life, realizing how good everything was now with Shu a permanent part of his life and finally leaving his past behind him.


End file.
